Phoenix Love (Draco Malfoy x OC)
by The Proud Ravenclaw Snape
Summary: You may wonder, what the hell phoenix love is... Well, it's the kind of love which dies after a hundred years only to get revived for a hundred years more...and this goes on and on... This love occured between Draco Malfoy and Seraphina Winters-Malfoy. All rights to the characters belong to JKR except my OCs
1. Chapter 1

Seraphina's POV

Dear Dray,

I threw the parchment in the dustbin.

Mr. Draco L. Malfoy,

I ripped the paper into pieces.

Draco,

Now, it sounded right. So, I started writing the letter.

Draco,

Don't take this letter as apology note because I'll never apologize to you. You should be the one saying "sorry".Anyways, let's get to the real business.

I think you know, Scorpi is going to start Hogwarts this September. He has already got the acceptance letter. It would be helpful if you come at the Platform. I will not let my son get teased because of not having a father, even though he has one. He has already tolerated a lot for his age.

Seraphina Winters-Malfoy.

P.S: You can bring that girlfriend of yours but, keep her away from my child.

That's it! Neither too long nor too short and language is as clear as crystal.

"Brunella, girl come. Come." I summoned my little chocolate brown Athene Noctua and gave her the letter. "Give this to Draco, okay?"

She flew into the blues from the big airy window. I was looking at the blue patches in the sky and the new leaves forming on the twigs. It's autumn. Time for change.

I looked at my hands.

Things had already changed. A bit too much. Draco had changed. Scorpius was also growing up too fast. Wasn't it just a little time ago, I cradled Scorpi in my arms?

I chuckled to myself as a single tear rolled down my right cheek.

I made the table for dinner as Scorpi descended from the stairs. The chair screeched as he sat on it.

"What's the menu tonight, Mum?"

"Today, I've made someone's favourite dish. Mashed potatoes and roasted beef!"

Scorpi's silver eyes glinted with happiness as he smiled broadly at me, that automatically brought a smile to my lips.

I sat on my chair and beckoned Scorpius to start serving himself. It came to me that he was going to be as charming as his father when I saw him eating his favourite dish with lithe grace. I was never graceful, never followed table manners specifically. Maybe... that's why he left me?

I was distracted from my thoughts by Scorpi's sudden question. "What's the meaning of saudade?"

"Where have you heard it, dear?"

"Well, I found it in one of the books in our library."

I nodded. "Well, it means nostalgia. The love that remains, for something or someone distant. I don't think you'll make out the feeling. You're too young."

Scorpius, like a good boy, understood and continued eating.

After finishing the dinner, I levitated the utensils to the kitchen and started scorgified them.

"How do you do it, Mum?" Even after all this years, Scorpi stares in awe at my magic. To be honest, I enjoy the fact.

"You'll find it soon enough."

"How is Hogwarts, Mum?"

"Mmm... Magical."

"That, the whole Wizarding World is!"

"You won't understand the thing till you get there."

And that's how the conversation went on. About magic and Hogwarts.

Time flew. I went to Scorpi's room to tuck him in. After kissing him goodnight, I turned off the lights. I started to head towards the door, when I felt Scorpi tucking at my pajama shirt. I turned to him. He never does this.

"What happened, darling? Feeling unwell?" I asked, in worry.

He shook his head. "No Mum. It's just... Is nostalgia the feeling I get when I miss Dad?"

I was taken aback by his question yet I answered. "Perhaps... Now...Now, go back to sleep, dear. Don't you want go to Diagon Alley, tomorrow?"

He nodded silently.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I whispered to him and kissed him on the forehead again.

I walked out and before I could fully close the door, a question came to my mind.

Were the words meant for him or myself?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the blinding rays of sunlight peeping through the curtains of my windows. Slowly and reluctantly, I rose and dragged myself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom out of drowsiness.

A nice shower did me some good. I walked to my wardrobe, still in the fluffy blue towel but water was dripping from my chocolate brown locks as till date, I haven't learn to dry my hair with towel. So before doing anything else, I took out my wand from my bed table and dried out the moisture from my hair.

I looked at my wardrobe then. What should I wear today? Searching through the clothes, I found a nice T-shirt and jeans. You might wonder, how could I have muggle clothes? Well, my father is a muggleborn wizard. So, from my childhood, I had been wearing these things. I wore a burgundy cloak over my clothes.

I went downstairs, to make breakfast as usual. But to my amazement, Scorpius was already there, sitting on a chair with a book in his hands.

"Someone's an early bird today, I see."

Scorpius smiled at me. "Just excited to go to Diagon Alley."

I raised my eyebrows at him as he shrugged. I waved my wand to make the breakfast and levitated it all the way to the table before sitting beside Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at my attire, pointedly. It seems like he has the calculating gaze of his father."Mum, won't you go to St. Mungos' today?" Scorpius asked me.

I frowned. "No. I wanted to take you to Diagon Alley."

"Won't Grandmum do it?"

I felt a pang of sadness coming to me. So Scorpius didn't want to go with me. "If that's what you insist, then I will tell her-"

"No! I didn't mean this! I was just surprised that..."

I smiled at him. Oh, he wanted to go with me. "What's that book you're reading, dear?"

"This? The Biography of Belisma Bondley. But, now I'm feeling bored, I have already read this book a thousand times!" Scorpi waved his hands, dramatically. "Can you suggest me a new one, please?"

"Well, you can read... Pride and Prejudice, the muggle book on the top shelf-"

"No! You have read me that a hundred times, when I was young!" Scorpi exclaimed angrily. "For Merlin's sake, get over your crush on Mr. Darcy now! You're a big girl!"

I tried to contain my laughter at his choice of words.

"Really?"

"Really! And a married one!'

"Oh?"

"And with an eleven years old boy!"

Now, I was laughing loudly. Scorpius' face was red with anger, which made me laugh more. But, gradually I calmed down.

"Well, you can read Robinson Crusoe then, a good adventurous novel."

Scorpius nodded seriously. "Well, I'll search for that later. Now, let's start eating or we will be late."

"The list is long. From, where do we start?" Scorpius asked, with the list in his hand. The sunlight was reflecting on his platinum blonde hair, which made it impossible for me to look beyond his head, at the list and I couldn't ask him to hand me the list as he would then lecture me about having a memory loss. So, I sighed.

"How about your wand?"

"Good idea! Let's go then!"

We headed to Ollivanders', the famous wand shop. As we entered, I rang the bell. An old man, with white hair, appeared.

"Oh, what a pleasure! Welcome young Master Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy."

I cringed a little. "The pleasure's all ours, Mr. Ollivander and it's Mrs. Winters-Malfoy."

Ollivander nodded, knowingly and muttered an apology to which I politely gave a "It's alright". He turned to my son, then.

"I am assuming you are here for your wand."

Scorpius nodded.

After some measurements, Ollivander took down some boxes. "Mr. Malfoy, try this one. Ash wood and dragon string hair core. Ten inches. Very flexible. Give it a wave."

Scorpius waved it and nothing happened but a vase shattered. He turned to me with a oh-what-have-I-done look, but I calmly smiled at him.

"Try it. Birch wood and phoenix hair core. Thirteen inches. Quite whippy."

He tried it but Ollivander snatched it. Three more trials went on.

Ollivander sighed. "Your father has a Hawthorne wood wand with unicorn hair core. Your mother has a silver lime wood with unicorn hair core. Isn't it?"

He looked at me. I nodded quickly to affirm his question. Ollivander put his finger on his chin and tapped it, as if thinking something. Then suddenly, he went inside and came out with a box and took out the wand.

It was an elegant sleek black wand. I looked at Scorpius, whose eyes were narrowed holding the wand in a calculating gaze.

"This wand has a very rare combination. I made it with coral core and blackwood. Try it. It's very flexible."

Scorpius waved it and purple sparks came from his wand. He looked extremely happy.

I gave him a pat and smiled proudly.

After paying for the wand, we continued our shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, this is the wall? I have to get through...this?" Scorpius frowned, looking at the wall.

"Yes, honey. Don't worry. Everyone does this. I did it too."

I understood that this boy wasn't going to listen to me. So, I sighed and stepped forward. "Okay, if you doubt me so much, then I will go, at first." I looked at Scorpius before walking through the wall.

After a few minutes, I saw Scorpi emerging from the wall. The station was bustling with people and children and in front of us, stood the magnificent Hogwarts Express as proud as ever. I felt like I had become a teenager once again. It was as if I could see myself getting on the train, going to Hogwarts...but thinking of these things only reminded of one person. So, I looked at Scorpius. He was radiating excitement. His eyes were glowing like molten mercury. Suddenly, he turned towards me. "Mum, where's Dad? I can't see him."

I sighed. So, he had not forgotten it. Anyways, why would he? I am stupid to think that Scorpi would forget. I smiled at him, assuredly. "He must be somewhere near." I started searching for a platinum head in the crowd.

"No need to search. I'm here." My heart skipped a beat and then started thudding loudly, hearing his voice. I turned around along with Scorpius.

There he was, Draco Malfoy, in all his grace. His appearance hadn't changed much since I saw him last time. Porcelain face, platinum hair a little longer than other men but not so long as his father's, thin pale pink lips, sharp jaws, aristocratic nose and stormy silver eyes. I felt as if butterflies were flying in my stomach. God, why did all these feelings come all over again?! And now, I was feeling like a teenager. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible.

I felt a tug at my hand and looked down at Scorpius, to find him looking at his father. I cleared my throat, not knowing what else to do. "So, how are you?"

Draco nodded. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"As good as ever."

He started coming towards us. His gaze was on Scorpius. He then, bent to Scorpi's height and kissed him on his forehead. "It's been so many years, little one. You are now a young man. I am really glad to see you."

Scorpius was looking at him, unblinking. All of a sudden, he hugged his father. Draco looked quite surprised but quickly schooled his features. The Malfoys weren't the ones to show emotions in public, after all. But I raised my son differently. Showing love is no embarrassment. I was proud to say, that he held that trait of his mother. Draco slowly hugged him back and started whispering something in his ear, which were not for me to hear, I guess. I only hoped that he wasn't saying anything against me to Scorpius.

I darted my eyes away from the scene and looked at the families around me. MacMillans, Changs, Edgecombs, Goldsteins, Creeveys, Patils, Bulstrodes... and there were the Potters and Weasleys, standing. I made a mental note to visit the Changs after Scorpi's leave. And then it occurred to me. Draco hadn't brought his girlfriend. So, he accepted my unsaid demand.

Scorpius pulled away from Draco and turned to me. "Mum, in which house do you think I would be in?"

"Hmmm. Probably Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"But you won't be mad if I don't get sorted in Ravenclaw, would you be?"

I smiled. "Of course, not. Why would I be? I will be glad in whichever house you get sorted."

"Well, Dad says that I'm going to be sorted in Slytherin and that it's written in my face. He has no doubt about it." Scorpius said. Of course, Draco Malfoy would say such things. I looked at him and saw that he was already smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes.

And just then, the whistle of the train blew. God, it's the time now. I hugged Scorpius tightly and kissed him on his forehead. My throat was closing, my eyes stung and my vision was blurring when I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying and I succeeded. I stood up. Draco helped Scorpius to lift the luggage into the train. We were probably looking like a family to the strangers.

Scorpius waved at me for the last time, from the train. He was now going to Hogwarts. I felt like a part of my soul had gone along with my son. Now, what would I do after coming home from work or after holidays? At least, I won't be all alone. Mother would still be there for me. I sighed after the train left the station and turned around. Draco was looking at me.

I nodded at him, "So, I guess it's my cue to leave.", and went away from him as quickly as possible.

I couldn't stay there anymore, pretending like everything was fine. My emotions were already betraying me. I didn't want more trouble so I went to my Ravenclaw friends to chat. Maybe, that would help a bit...

Notes: Guys, I know, that it was not that exciting, but I promise I will make the next chapter worth reading. And, thank you to all of you who commented and even bothered to read. Bye.

Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yes, Miss Dooplebug. How are you feeling now?" I asked my last patient. Thanks Merlin! At last, this evening was finally coming to an end! My head was aching so badly that I myself had to book a bed here, if I stayed here for some more time. I was sure that I was looking like a zombie right now. But, what else to do? Work is work, after all. I sighed quietly.

"I am alright. Just sometimes-" She stopped midway and peered over my shoulder. I turned around to follow her gaze.

Through the door, our Head Healer, Mr Benswerg was entering.

"Good evening, Sir." I greeted with as much politeness I could muster, right now. He nodded and started walking towards me.

However, on a closer look, I saw something that picked at my curiosity. Mr Benswerg was looking different. He looked very... dishevelled.

"Is something wrong, Sir?"

I could see, he was somewhat nervous about whatever he was going to tell. This sign was, at the very least, not redeeming. He took a deep breath.

"Be calm, Seraphina. Don't worry. Just listen to me, carefully."

Was he trying to assure me? But about what? Oh no! There's certainly something wrong! Most definitely wrong! Has something happened to... Scorpius?

"Has..has something happened to my son?!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "No, not him. Nothing has happened to him." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But-" My head shoot up at Mr Benswerg's word. All other thoughts just vanished from my mind.

"Seraphina, you're like a daughter to me. I am trying to do everything I can... While breaking a curse at Gringotts, Draco Malfoy got backfired by the dark spell involved...and got injured severely. He's in comma, right now."

After hearing those words, I could see his lips still moving from blurred eyes, but didn't hear anything. A continuous series of buzzing started to ring in my ears. I tried to talk but couldn't form any coherent words. Then, suddenly, the room started to spin and I felt Mr Benswerg helping me to sit on a bed. After a while, he gave me a vial of a potion. It was Draught of Peace. I drank it.

I recovered only to exclaim, "Who is in charge of him?"

"Healer Nott. Seraphina, you don't have to worry-"

"But you know I can't leave Draco to him! Especially to him."

"Yes, but we have no other way! You have been on duty since last 16 hours and all other senior healers of the curse healing department have gone to research to the States! Healer Nott is only available."

"No! I just need some Vitamax Potion and that's all!" I said desperately.

"Seraphina, don't be irrational. You know very well that the side effects of that potion can even lead you to death and there's barely any antidote for that!" He ran a hand over his face.

"But I need to stay productive. Of all people, you should understand this and a drop won't kill me in any way. I'm going, Sir. I'm sorry." Without any more words, I went to the lab and retrieved the said potion from the cupboard and drank it instantly. A sudden wave of energy flowed through me. It had worked.

Then I started heading to curse healing department. On entering, a Junior Healer gasped at the sight of me. I just glared at her and kept on going to my destination. After a few minutes, I reached the healing room. Nott was already there, ready to do the operation.

To clarify my presence, I cleared my throat. He looked up, sharply.

"Winters? What are you doing here?" He frowned.

"I'm taking over in your place."

"I thought you were off duty now."

"Well, you can see me here, right now. Certainly, I'm not off duty." I backfired and went to him. "You can go now. Let me handle this."

"But why- Oh! I understand you don't trust me with this!"

"Good, then. You can go now." I started putting on my gloves and mask.

"But, I won't hold any personal grudge against my patient! You should know that!"

"You can't except me to trust you after what you did to me and Draco!" I said.

Looking around and finding the Junior Healers looking curiously at us, Nott lowered his voice to a whisper, "We can't discuss that here."

I held my wand in a tight grip. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. You can go now or in less than a few minutes, you'll be occupying the other bed here."

Nott sneaked a glance at my wand and gulped audibly. He nodded and silently went away through the door.

Then, with bated breath, I turned towards the bed and removed the cover from Draco. I couldn't help but gasp. His beautiful porcelein skin was caked with blood. The wounds were very deep. Blood was still flowing out from some of them. The fringes over his forehead were no longer platinum blond, it was a deep scarlet. Even the cover which was over his body was dripping with blood.

I quickly took a look on his scars and jotted down the list of healing spells and potions, needed in this operation and showed it to the others.

"Be ready." And with a single wave of my wand, I bonded my magic with the other five ones and motioned everyone to point at Draco.

"Sana...Frange in quas maledicta congessi...Remedium..." I chanted the spell over and over until a beam of golden rays flowed from the conjugation of the wands. I felt my energy flooding from me. And at last the work was done!

But I couldn't stand straightly, now. Probably, the side effects of the Vitamax Potion was already coming on me.

"I'm going now. Follow the instructions on the paper. And don't allow anyone except the five of you, to come in this room. And that includes, even the Senior Healers. Understood?" They all nodded. "I think I've my instructions clear now."

I went to the floo-ing room gingerly as I neither had the intention nor the energy to splinch myself while apparating.

Notes:Hello again! I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read it. Did you like it? Let me know. And even if you didn't, please take a minute to inform what isn't working for you, as I have no other ways to get into your minds. After all, I'm not a Leglimens. *sighs* Anyways, take care of yourselves. Bye.

Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day,

I was trying my best to concentrate on the paper work before me, when I saw a Junior Healer running towards me.

"What happened, Sophie? Having any problem?" I enquired.

"Nothing much severe but Mr. Malfoy is requesting you to talk to him."

What happened now...?

I raised an eyebrow. "Talk to him? Tell him that a busy healer doesn't usually have any time for a chit-chat with a patient."

Sophie looked troubled. "Ma'am I have already told him that but he's not listening to me!"

I turned my head back to the paper work. "Tell him till it gets inside his head, then."

Sophie nodded and quietly went away.

After making sure, she was no longer there, I turned on CCTV which was connected to Draco's room. Thanks Merlin, after the war, the wizarding world decided to make a collaboration with the muggle world!

I could see Draco. He was still lying in the hospital bed but Sophie was nowhere in sight, probably she hadn't reached till then. But-wait! What was Draco doing?! Why was he breaking the glass?!

My eyes widened in horror as he firmly drove a piece of glass against his fist. Had he gone mad?! There were the nerves that also connect to the heart! What the heck was he doing?! After a moment, I saw Sophie entering the room. But I didn't wait to see anymore as I took my wand and started heading off to his room.

I entered.

"Madam, see what happened?! I can't understand how but-" I interrupted Sophie and noticed that the pieces of the broken glass had already vanished.

"You can go now, Sophie. I'll handle it." Without any more words, she scurried off.

I quickly made my way to Draco and pointed my wand at his bleeding hand. "Remedium!"

The overflowing of blood immediately stopped. "It will get healed. Anyways, what were you thinking?!"

"Pardon?" Draco asked faking innocence.

"Don't try to pretend! I saw it all in the CCTV! You were cutting your damned hand! I didn't know you have become a masochist!"

Draco smirked. "How ironic of you to say that...after you took Vitamix potion for me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who told you that?!"

"Not going to tell you. Anyways, unlike you, I'm not a masochist. I cut my hand as I knew you would come to see me, then." His usually sarcastic tone got a bit softer.

I looked away. "Not for you only, I would have gone to any patient..."

He smiled his rare smile. "I know that you would."

I looked at him now. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, right! It was about Scorpius. Have you got any letters from him?"

"Yeah. He got sorted in Slytherin." Draco smirked at me, obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes. "He made friends too."

"Really? With whom? The Zabini's son or Flint's daughter?"

Now, it was turn to smirk. "Albus Potter. Harry's son."

Draco looked like someone punched him. "But how? You said he got sorted into Slytherin!"

"Yeah, Albus Potter is in Slytherin too."

Draco looked more spellbound.

Just then I remembered my words to Sophie about how I didn't have time for an idle chitchat. And look that was what I was doing right now!

I sighed.

"What? Getting bored?" Draco asked.

Not a bit.

"Obviously I am! Talking to such a boring man would make anyone bored."

He looked offended.

"I have to go now. I have a lot of work to get done. By the way, how are you now? Are the bandages alright?"

He sighed dramatically. "Not going to give five stars, obviously. I think three stars are enough for rating-"

I rolled my eyes. "St. Mungo's rating is better than any other hospitals in Europe, already. No one is asking for your judgement."

I checked his bandages and progress on wounds myself when I understood that he wasn't going to tell me anything. I nodded. "Everything's alright. Ask anyone if you need something. Someone will look after you here all the time, so need to worry." I smiled and walked away.

In midnight surrounded by the darkness one question came to my mind. "Why was he suddenly talking to me, today...?"

Notes: Hello readers! This chapter wasn't that good, I know. I'm actually running out of ideas. Tell me if have something in your mind. Bye!

Xx


End file.
